Tyrannosaurus/Black
Statistics *Attribute: Fire *Power: 2000 **TCG: 2500 *Technique: 0 *Sign: Paper *Owner: Seth (on his own accord) *Dinosaurs Defeated: Maiasaura, Ceratosaurus, Megaraptor, Daspletosaurus *Location: Zeta Point/Backlander Move Cards ;Fire Scorcher (Death Fire) :Burn your opponents away with a giant meteor. It was first used by him on the D-Team and the Alpha Gang to stop them from running away, but they escaped it. Later it was used on the Daspletosaurus, and lastly trying to counter the Super Fusion Move, but the Super Fusion move breached through it. What happened to the Card after that isn't specified. TCG Lores ;Dark Bite :When this Dinosaur attacks, it gains 3 until the end of the battle. (When it wins a battle, your opponent loses 3 extra Life Points.) ;Black Dinosaur :Before you Dino Slash this Dinosaur, you must send 2 Fire Dinosaurs in play to your discard pile. This Dinosaur can't use Fusion Moves. Anime He was created by Seth using a fossil of a Tyrannosaurus stolen from a dig site in Full Scheme Ahead, and had been revived by the end of Tricks of the Traitor. In One Final Move!, he was unleashed on the D-Team's city. He withstood Lightning Spear and Volcano Burst without being affected, forcing the D-Team's dinosaurs and Terry to retreat, but Seth called him back because his energy was running lower than expected after the test run. Seth supercharged him using the Stones from the D-Team's Dino Holders and set him out against the D-Team and Alpha Gang again after Saurophaganax's defeat. After the cliffhanger into Dinosaur War!, he was led out onto the top of the Backlander, where he was faced with a collection of dinosaurs (that mildly varied between shots). He nearly beat Terry simply by swinging his tail, then defeated Maiasaura, Ceratosaurus, and Megaraptor by kicking them, and shaking off Daspletosaurus's Fire Bomb. Afterwards, he launched a Fire Scorcher attack that barely missed Paris, and that Jonathan jumped in front of to stop it from hitting Rex. After adding the Secret Dinosaurs to their force, a Fusion Move formed by Ace's Cyclone, Paris's Nature's Blessing, Allosaurus's Mayfly, Fukuisaurus's Emerald Garden, Spiny's Shockwave, Tank's Earthquake, Ampelosaurus's Aqua Vortex, Pachycephalosaurus's Laser Ray, Stegosaurus's Spike Arrows, Saurophaganax's Magma Blaster, Therizinosaurus's Gyro Claw, Megalosaurus's Zero G Throw, the Deinonychus trio's Spinning Attack, and Terry's Volcano Burst was launched at the Black T-Rex. The attack was intercepted by Fire Scorcher, but it broke through and hit him, dealing damage but not enough, though it did seem to interfere with the Backlander's usage of the fake Stones Seth had made. After a second hit from the Fusion Move, Black T-Rex was visibly exhausted but still not defeated, worsening the problem with the Backlander's power circuits. After a third direct hit, the Black T-Rex was finally defeated, but instead of turning into a card, it broke apart into purple-glowing black strands of energy and dissipated. Trivia *It is the largest dinosaur in the anime due to it's alteration. While its exact size isn't specifically stated, by being compared to other anime dinosaurs, it looks to be at least 100 feet long or more, although it is shown to be only slightly bigger than a normal Tyrannosaurus in the arcade game. *It is the only Dinosaur to survive a Fusion Move after being hit (Gigas stopped the "Fusion" Move of Spiny and Tank before it hit him.). Gallery Black Tyrannosaurus.jpg|full-sized Black Tyrannosaurus File:Tyrannosaurus_black_TCG_card.png|Black Tyrannosaurus TCG Card Tyrannosaurus Black TCG Card 2-Collosal (German).jpg|Black Tyrannosaurus Colossal Rare TCG Card (German) Black T-Rex card (best and only).jpg|only view of Black T-Rex anime card seen on screen Black T-Rex 1.jpg|Black T-Rex just created by Seth Black-Tyranno.jpg|Black Tyrannosaurus in the anime Black T-Rex battle.jpg|Battle against the Black T-Rex! Black T-rex nagoya.jpg|Black Tyrannosaurus from NagoyaTV Category:Fire Dinosaurs Category:Arcade Category:Anime Category:Altered Dinosaurs Category:Alpha Gang Category:TCG Category:Main Dinosaurs